Pent-up Feelings
by B-Lady
Summary: Baekhyun yang dipertemukan dengan Chanyeol lewat kejadian yang kurang berkesan hingga mereka bersahabat. Tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol? sedangkan Chanyeol adalah orang yang benci dengan hubungan sesama jenis. BoysLove/ChanBaek/BaekYeol


**Pent-up feelings**

Story Line : B-Lady

Cast : - Byun Baekhyun  
- Park Chanyeol  
The others will be appear one by one

This is Yaoi and the story line is mine! when you're dislike it please click the [X] button

**_"_****_Hanya sebuah perasaan yang terpendam  
Perasaan yang tidak penting  
Tidak perlu dikatakan  
Dan tidak perlu ada"_**

"Hey Baekhyun! Bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita pergi ke pelabuhan?" tanya seorang lelaki tinggi melingkarkan lengan kekarnya disekitar bahu lelaki mungil yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi

"Chanyeollie! Kau mengagetkanku!" si mungil memukul lengan lelaki itu berusaha menghilangkan degupan jantung yang sangat mengganggu –pikirnya

"Hehe, maafkan aku baby~ jadi bagaimana?" tanya si tinggi sekali lagi, telapak tangannya mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut

Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk berpura-pura menata buku pelajaran milik Chanyeol yang berantakan. Jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat lagi tetapi jangan salah, hatinya seperti ditekan barang berat, terasa sesak sekali.

"Boleh saja, aku suka suasana pagi hari" jawabnya berusaha menepis rasa sakit yang menekan hatinya. Si tinggi hanya tertawa dan mengangguk

"wohooo! Indah sekali!" sorak Chanyeol saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di pelabuhan dan keluar dari mobilnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Lelaki mungil itu menatap lautan yang terpampang didepan matanya, memorinya memutar saat-saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Pertemuan yang kurang mengenakkan sekitar 10bulan lalu membuatnya terperangkap bersama Chanyeol.

_Seorang lelaki mungil berjalan perlahan dengan tatapan kosong ditpinggir jalan. Pikirannya kacau, semuanya rumit, ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa, ingin menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat tapi sangat susah._

_Ia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana, ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri. Beberapa pasang mata yang berpapasan dengannya menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah bingung, tapi yang ditatap tetap menghiraukannya_

_Ia membiarkan kakinya membawa tubuhnya kemana saja hingga jalannya oleng kekanan dan sebuah mobil menyerempet lututnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur, sehingga membuat kesadarannya kembali._

_Pandangannya bertemu lelaki tinggi yang baru keluar dari mobil, ia yakin lelaki ini yang menabraknya "apa kau tidak apa?" tanya lelaki itu_

_Si mungil hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya –ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi "lututmu terluka parah, ayo kerumah sakit" tawar si lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar itu, sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya menggeleng_

_"__Rumahmu dimana?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun gemas dengan ekspresi wajah lelaki mungil itu sedangkan Baekhyun tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajah Chanyeol karena lampu dijalan itu lumayan minim_

_"__Aku tidak mau pulang" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap kedalam mata kecil itu, kosong._

_"__Ke apartemenku ya? Lukamu harus diobati dan aku sangat minta maaf" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan membantunya berdiri_

_Baekhyun merasakan dadanya menghangat dan pipinya memanas, ia bisa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol sekarang. Baekhyun terjerat pesona seorang Park Chanyeol._

Benar, insiden itu menyebabkan dirinya menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol. Mereka bersahabat baik.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mengingat bahwa hatinya memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat kepada Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun mencintai lelaki tinggi itu. Tapi ia harus tau, bahwa Chanyeol straight. Chanyeol normal, bukan sperti dirinya yang gay, bahkan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa ia benci hubungan sesama jenis.

Baekhyun menyadari perasaan ini sekitar 5 bulan lalu. Ia sadar bagaimana hatinya menghangat saat ia bersama Chanyeol, bagimana hatinya sesak saat Chanyeol bercerita tentang gadis lain. Beberapa hari setelah ia sadar, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pendapat Chanyeol tentang hubungan sesama jenis. Dan benar, kenyataan menamparnya. **Chanyeol-benci-hubungan-sesama-jenis**.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha melupakan perasaannya. Dia tidak mau Chanyeol mengetahui itu dan ia meninggalkan Baekhyun. Hanya dia yang Baekhyun percaya, hanya dia yang selalu bisa mengerti dirinya, hanya dia yang ia punya. Baekhyun tidak mau kehilangan Chanyeol.

yang ia tahu, Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sahabat baik juga saudara, tidak lebih. Chanyeol dari keluarga terpandang, seharusnya ia juga tahu jika Chanyeol bisa terikat hubungan lebih dari sahabat bersamanya itu sama saja membuat nama keluarga Park kotor. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Keluarganya sangat sederhana, namun banyak masalah yang membuat Baekhyun pusing, tidak terpandang dan hanya mampu bersembunyi dibalik punggung Chanyeol. Hanya saat bersama chanyeol, ia bisa tenang.

Jangan katakan bahwa Baekhyun memanfaatkan Chanyeol, tidak. Baekhyun tidak butuh harta Chanyeol, dia berteman juga bersahabat dengan Chanyeol adalah kemauan hatinya, hati Chanyeol juga.

**_Seperti debu yang ingin disandingkan dengan sang berlian  
_**Debu disandingkan dengan berlian? Oh ayolah. Debu hanya membuat berlian terlihat kotor, bukan?

**_Seperti seorang anak kecil yang berharap bisa menggenggam sang bintang  
_**Siapapun tahu, salah satu harapan seorang anak kecil adalah bisa menggenggam bintang. Namun mimpi hanyalah mimpi, tidak bisa terkabul.

**_Seperti seorang manusia yang ingin memeluk sang bulan  
_**Ada beberapa manusia yang mempunyai imajinasi aneh seperti bisa memeluk bulan, oh pikirkan sekali lagi. Apa itu bisa terjadi? MUSTAHIL

Baekhyun menunduk menyeka air matanya dan menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum seperti biasa dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk menatap lautan, membelakanginya. Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan duduk didekat lelaki itu

"Kau mau menunggu sunrise ya? Sekitar beberapa menit lagi. Bersabar ya!" ucap Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia menarik pipi Chanyeol perlahan.

"Aku tidak sabar melihatnya tau! Dan- auhh sakit!" Chanyeol mulai protes karena kebiasaan Baekhyun menarik pipinya, mulai muncul. Sebenarnya disini Chanyeol yang manja tapi Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat respon Chanyeol

"Baekhyun.."

"Hmmm" Baekhyun membalas ucapan Chanyeol dengan dengungan. Ia mengayunkan kakinya sembari menatap kejernihan air dibawah sana

"Kau tidak ada rencana untuk pulang kerumahmu?"

Baekhyun merasa hatinya ditusuk pisau tajam. Jauh-jauh hari ia sudah memikirkan saat seperti ini, saat dimana Chanyeol mengusirnya dengan perlahan ataupun dengan kasar. Lelaki mungil itu meremas jemarinya sendiri, menahan sakit dihatinya tanpa menghentikan ayunan kakinya. Ia menelan ludahnya agar tidak ada air mata yang keluar disaat begini

"sayangnya belum ada. Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya

"Tidak, aku hanya bingung saja. Apa kau tidak merindukan keluargamu?"

"Chanyeol, apa kau keberatan jika aku tinggal di apartement-mu?" Baekhyun tidak tahan, ia ingin mengetahui jawaban itu. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"tidak Baekhyunnie, aku hanya takut saja jika tiba-tiba kau keluar dari apartement untuk menemui keluargamu dan setelah itu kau tak kembali lagi" jelasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum samar.

"tidak akan, siapa juga yang mau kesana Yeol?" ia tertawa kemudian menatap lautan "Lihat! Sunrise!" serunya menunjuk matahari yang baru saja terbit

Chanyeol yang excited dengan sunrise langsung mengambil kamera DSLR yang ada disamping tubuhnya, lalu memotret pemandangan apik itu. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol fokus memotret, ia juga ikut menatap sunrise dan membisikkan permohonan dalam hatinya

_"__Tuhan, kumohon.. biarkan aku bersama Chanyeol, biarkan aku berada disisinya untuk waktu yang lama. Walaupun itu harus membuatku mengorbankan perasaan terlarang ini, tapi tidak masalah. Karena yang kubutuhkan hanya Chanyeol."_

**To Be Continue...**

**Aaaaaa ini apaaa! I'm the new author here! hehe ini hanya efek galau seorang author yes, sorry for all the typo(s)  
Review please?**


End file.
